


Ungivuse

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ungivuse

IBrienne

Imvula yayiza yehla ngamashidi. Kwakubanda, futhi kungakhululeki, kepha akakwazanga ukusiza kodwa wazizwa enenjabulo njengoba egcoba ikhanda lakhe emgodini wehhashi lakhe ukuzama ukuwayisa la manzi ebusweni bakhe. Kwakuqabukela lapho ethi "Ngikutshele kanjalo," kuJaime, kepha kulokhu ubikezele ngokunembayo. Lapho bezwa ukufika kokuqala kokudonsa, wayejikisa ngamashiya abheke phezulu futhi athi "Guess you were right, wench," ngaphambi kokuba izulu livuleke lithululele phezu kwabo. Akuzange kwehle kusukela lapho, futhi isibhakabhaka sase siqala ukuba mnyama. Njengoba imvula yayinkulu njengoba yayinjalo, babebona kalula phambi kwabo, futhi lapho ukukhanya kuhamba, kungaba yingozi kakhulu ukuqhubeka.

"Jaime!" Wamemeza, "Sidinga ukwenza ikamu!"

"Ngiyazi!" Amemeze futhi, "ngifuna indawo efanelekile!" Ekugcineni wadonsa eduze kwesiqu esikhulu sesihlahla lapho amagatsha ayevimbe khona kakhulu emvuleni, kangangokuba kwadlula amaconsi ambalwa. Babopha amahhashi abo kwesinye seziqu, base bekhipha izikhwama zesihlalo somdwebo babayisa emthini omkhulu we-yew. Uzivumelanise nesiqu sakhe wahlala phansi, kepha wasukuma wama wahlikihla amahlombe.

"Umhlaba ubukeka unodaka." Wakhala, wavele wahleka naye.

"Kunodaka. Yekani ukuba ngumntwana onjalo nihlale phansi, ngaphandle uma nifuna ukuthola umlenze omile." Ngokuvuma wavuma.

"Singakwazi yini ukwenza umlilo?" Wancenga.

"Ngicabanga, uma nje ungathola i-kindling eyomile." Waqhubeka wazungeza, kwathi ngemuva kwesikhashana wabuya ephethe inkuni eyizingalo, wayilahla ngokungabonakali ezinyaweni zayo. Wasebenzisa inkemba yakhe ukusonga ungqimba lwangaphandle lwamagxolo ayisampula, wabe esembheka emoyizela. Selokhu alahlekelwe yisandla sakhe sobunxele, akakwazanga ukukhanyisa umlilo, ngakho-ke bekusezandleni zakhe ukwenza inhlansi. Kungakabiphi, umlilo omncane wawusushile, futhi yena noJaime basebesondele bezama ukuthambisa imfudumalo yabo.

"Ingubo yami iyanginamathela, uyaqonda uma ngiyikhipha? Ngigqoke i-vest ngaphansi." Wanikina ikhanda futhi wagwema ukugqolozela kwakhe, kepha wathi uma ebheka emuva, wabona uJaime edilika ebopha lesikhumba entanyeni yakhe, wahluleka ukukususa. Wambona embuka futhi emxakile. "Imvula yenze kwaba nzima, angikwazi ukukwenza. Ubungeke-" weqa, washiya isicelo singafakiwe. Ngaphandle kwamagama waguqukela ohlangothini lukaJaime ukuhlehlisa izibopho zakhe, wabe esedonsa imikhono ukuhambisa ingubo yakhe ekhanda lakhe. Wathuthumela njengoba umoya wawushaya udoti wakhe ongenalutho.

"Uthe ugqoke i-vest." Uthe, ngokuhlanya. Wamoyizela.

"Bengazi ukuthi awusoze wangisiza uma ngithi angikho. Kungani uthola lokhu kuphazamisa?"

"Thula." Waphenduka kuye ngokudelela, futhi wahleka usulu, walinganisa nengubo yakhe endodeni ayecebile eduze komlilo ukuyisiza ukuba isheshe. Wangena esikhwameni sakhe esoswidi ukukhipha ingubo yakhe emhlophe, kodwa lapho engena ngaphakathi, wethuka ukuzwa amanzi. "Izinsimbi eziyisikhombisa!" Amathe amathe, akhiphe ingubo. "Konke kufakwe konke. Akufanele ngabe ngiyivale kahle." UJaime wayesemhlikihlile emahlombe akhe ukumgcina efudumele, futhi wakubuka ngomona.

"Imayini inkulu ngokwanele abantu ababili." Waphakamisa, enwebisa izingalo zakhe njengokungathi uzofakazela iphuzu lakhe; UBrienne wavele wakwazi ukubona ukuthi isibani somlilo sivele kanjani esifubeni sakhe. Ubesephelelwe yisisindo selokhu aqala ukumbona okokuqala, isikhumba sakhe beselulelekile emathanjeni akhe, simnikeza ukubukeka okuhle, kepha nokho kwakusabonakala ukuthi wayenesakhiwo esiqinile ngaphansi. Ubecabanga ukuthi kungakuzwa njani ukulala eduze kwakhe futhi, futhi azibuze ukuthi ngabe umbambe ngendlela abenze ngayo izolo kusihlwa. Kufanele ngenqabe. Kufanele ngithathe amathuba ami namakhaza, kungcono kunokufaka engcupheni yokulimazeka kwenhliziyo. Wavula umlomo wakhe ethi cha, kodwa esikhundleni salokho wazithola esethi,

"Yebo. Ngiyabonga." Wamomotheka futhi wamthinta wamshukumisela ukuthi asondele kuye. Ngokucophelela wazidonsela ngaphezulu, kepha wema ema-intshi ambalwa. Wanikina ikhanda ngokuhleka usulu.

"Woza, awufuni ukubamba umkhuhlane," emoyizela ngokuxwaya. Futhi ngaphandle kokulinda impendulo yakhe, washukumisa ingalo yakhe yangakwesokunene kuye, embeka isandla ehlombe futhi emdonsa phansi kuze kube yilapho ikhanda lakhe seliphumule ngaphansi kwakhe. "Nonke nimanzi." Uthe.

"Uxolo." UBrienne wahlebeza, ezizwa ezazi kakhulu. Wasusa umucu wezinwele, futhi watshala izindebe zakhe ngokucophelela ebunzini lakhe. Wavala amehlo akhe, futhi wavumela umuzwa ukuthi ugeleze kuye, ngaphambi kokuba aphakamise ikhanda emuva.

"Kufanele silale, ngethemba ukuthi imvula le izovuma sizofika kusasa eKing's Landing." Walala phansi, futhi, ngokwesaba, uBrienne wamjoyina. Isandla sakhe samhlikihla okhalweni, emnxusa ukuba asondele kuye, futhi wayesezomxosha, ngaphambi kokuyisusa ukuze asondeze ekhoneni lengubo, wabona ukuthi wayezama nje ukuzigcina efudumele ubusuku bonke. Uzivumele ukuthi aphumule, futhi wagxila ekuphefumuleni kwakhe okumnene njengoba bezama ukuqinisa ukushaywa kwenhliziyo yakhe ngokushesha. Ngokushesha, izinhlansi zakhe ezazithule zagcwala umoya, wavumela amagagasi okulala ukuba amthathe.

Jaime

Isibani esinokhahlo sihlungwa ngamaqabunga asekhefini elingenhla, simvusa ngesiqalo njengoba kushaya izinkophe zakhe. Wezwa isisindo esikhulu sicindezelwe esifubeni sakhe, futhi wabuka ngaphesheya ukubona uBrienne ewele phezu kwakhe, izingalo zakhe zigqokiwe esifubeni sakhe. Okomzuzwana wacabanga ukumvusa, futhi ambuke enamahloni njengoba ebona isikhundla ayesithatha ekulaleni kwakhe, kodwa wacabanga kangcono ngakho. Izandla zakhe zazifudumele esikhunjeni sakhe, nemikhono yengubo yakhe ibanda futhi imanzi, kepha kuyaduduza. Wazikhulula ngobunono kuye wasehlala, wangena esikhwameni sakhe senyama eyomile. UBrienne waklabalasa lapho ephuma esuka ngaphansi kwakhe, kodwa walala, ngakho-ke wambamba wamqinisa ngonyawo ukuze amvuse. Uphakamise isandla sakhe ukusula amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, ngaphambi kokuhlala ngokushesha.

"Sawubona!" Ubize ngenhliziyo yonke, ukugwema noma ikuphi ukuthambekela okungenzeka kube khona. "Ufuna ukuhlephula isinkwa sakho esisheshayo, isinkwa noma inyama?"

"Ngizothola amanzi nje." Esho ngesankahlu. Wayidlulisa ithanga lamanzi.

"Isibhakabhaka sesicekelile, kufanele sibe nokulula namhlanje. Cishe sizofika ngezikhathi zakusihlwa. Ngiyazi ukuthi ungowesifazane oziqhenyayo, kepha ungaphindi wenze lapho uphuthuma lapho. Bangase benze ezimbalwa ngezindleko zakho, kodwa ungabanaki nje. Ngizobazisa ukuthi kufanele uphathwe kahle, futhi ngizoqinisekisa ukuthi uyondliwa futhi uphungiwe. Futhi kungcono ukuthi ungazisho izintombi zaseStark , asifuni ukuthi bazi ngenhloso yakho, shiya lokho kimi, kunjalo. " Waqeda iqatha lenyama ayesebenza kuyo, wagijimela ehhashini lakhe.

Kwakukuhwalala kobusuku lapho ekugcineni befika eKing’s Landing, futhi babopha amahhashi abo esixekweni esisemaphethelweni edolobha, lapho ngokungangabazeki babeyothathwa ngabathandi abathile abanenhlanhla. Phambili, iRed Keep yayigcwele kubo, futhi uJaime wazizwa ekhathazekile lapho eyibona, induna eyayikhathazekile. Lokhu kwakuyimpilo yakhe, futhi uJaime wakudala wayekufanele kahle, kepha ngemuva kokulahlekelwa yisandla sakhe, futhi ethola uhambo noBrienne, wayengaqiniseki ukuthi uzophinde abuye kanjani kulokho. Amaviki azayo bekuzoba okuthokozisayo ukusho okuncane. Wanquma ukuthi kufanele bangene ngesango lodaka, ngoba kungenzeka badonse ukunakwa lapho.

Ngaphambi kwayo kwakumi uSer Meryn Trant, umfowabo eMakhoselinda. UTrant waphakamisa amashiya akhe lapho uJaime noBrienne besondela, amehlo akhe egcwele izinsolo.

"Masiqhubeke," kuyala uJaime, ebeke inkemba yakhe ebunjiwe, kodwa uTrant uvele wahleka.

"Hawu! Kufanele ngimele eceleni isilima nesilo esithile se-wench?"

"Ngabe kunjalo uma kunjalo uzokhuluma neNkosi yakho Commander?" UJaime wabuza ngokuxhamazela. Amehlo onogada aqhakaza ukuqaphela, futhi waquleka kabuhlungu.

"Ngixolise kakhulu, ser. Welcome back, Lord Jaime." USer Meryn wagaqa amasango, uJaime wangena 'empilweni yakhe endala'.


End file.
